elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marukhati Selective
The Marukhati Selective, sometimes spelt Maruhkati Selective, named after the First Era prophet Marukh, was a fanatical sect of the Alessian Order originating in the Middle-First Era, dedicated to removing Aldmeri influence from the religions of man, specifically disproving the belief that Auri-El and Akatosh were the same god.Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (Kirkbride) The Selective was formed during a widespread schism of the Alessian faith, their zealotry and power being great enough to be considered a significant internal threat to the Alessian Order. It is implied that the Arch-Prelate, Fervidius Tharn, secretly led both opposing ideologies during the schism.Loremaster's Archive – The Slave Rebellion Beliefs The Marukhati Selective was heavily devoted to the teachings of the Monkey-Prophet Marukh, which is why the order bears his namesake. The original guidelines of the group were seven dictations each considered to be equal in importance and were thus all listed with the number "1," they were referred to as The Exclusionary Mandates.The Exclusionary Mandates Some of the Marukhati Selectives early doctrines and teachings were inspired by the Psijic Order, though the Selectives would deny this.Concerning the Psijic Order and the Psijic Endeavor'' History The Middle Dawn The Marukhati Selective performed many rituals to prove that Auri-El and Akatosh were not one in the same to no avail. With this known, the goal of the Selectives changed to altering Akatosh to support their own beliefs. The secret master of the Marukhati Selective, Fervidius Tharn, channeled the Aurbis itself to remove the essence of the Elvish Auriel from the Imperial Akatosh. Each Selective began initiating chants of proper-life to achieve a state of monothought until a staff/tower appeared in front of them that the secret master proceeded to dance upon until it withered, breaking into eight parts and spoke its protonymic. This action created the Dragon Break known as the Middle Dawn which would last for 1008 years (1E 1200–1E 2208), and with the Dragon Break ensuing, the Selectives utilized a technique called Right Reaching to manipulate the universe.Vindication for the Dragon BreakOn the Detachment of the SheathVehk's Book of Hours, concerning the Dragon Break The precise details of Right Reaching are unknown, but they involve the Hurling Disk and the Mnemoli. During these years very few texts survive, though just about all of them conflict with each other when regarding people, and regions; some wars are mentioned that never happened in other sources, and the sun changed color according to certain accounts. It is even said that the gods may have walked among the mortals at this time. Whether or not the Marukhati selective had achieved their goal is not known as all records of the group were erased during the War of Righteousness.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? Contemporary Certain sources seem to imply that the Marukhati Selectives may still, secretly, exist, possibly making their home in Port Telvannis. It is known that at least one individual who refers to them self as a Selective, still exists, and that this person, known as Xal, has shown interest in the metaphysical concepts behind the Psijic Endeavor and the Numidium.The Xal-Gosleigh Letters[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel: Xal, a Human Maruhkati, Port Telvanis] Whether or not these Selectives are truly what remains of the original order, or rather a newly reformed group taking on their name, is not known. Trivia *In , the paranoid character, Glarthir, believes that the Marukhati Selectives are stalking him. de:Marukhati-Selektiv it:Marukhati Selettivi ru:Избранники Марукати Category:Lore: Factions Category:Alessian Order